Kodai Ginga No kishi
by Dark of Resurrection
Summary: Por tratar de proteger lo que mas amaba salio herido, luego fue perseguido por los aldeanos con el deseo de no vivir mas su ultimo deseo se cumplio pero todo cambiara al despertar un poder milenario no visto desde hace miles años. si se que no fue un buen summary pero pasen y leanlo si soy nuevo en esto
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: El Despertar

"Esta historia se remonta hace mas de millones de año que la Era Ninja donde no existía ni el Rikoduo Sennin ni el juubi, Vemos a dos niños corriendo por ah; el primero tenia un color de cabello rubio su piel era bronceada y sus ojos eran grisses vestia una pantaloneta azul y una camisa con un kanji "生活" vida, el segundo tenia el cabello negro los ojos eran un celeste como el mar tenia una camisa roja con el kanji "罰" y pantaloneta negraestabanfelices riendo jugando".

"La imagen cambia hasta ver a esos mismos niños pero con una expresión de terror en la cara y el notable miedo se notaba- Ahora si demonios ustedes no deben estar aquí así que Mueran!- dijo un sujeto mientras que los demás le seguían y empezaban a maltratar a los niños hasta que uno le enterró un cuchillo al menor"

"-NOOOO hermanooooo- dijo el mayor mientras una Aura oscura lo rodeaba y una figura casi visible se formaba detrás de el-ARGGGG LOS MATAAAAREEEE- dijo para abalanzarse contra ellos, mientras con el hermano menor se desangraba- Aghh Donde estoy- decía el menor al observa y ponerse de pie dirigió su mirada a todos los lados pero era igual era como el espacio/Galaxia muchas estrellas- Bienvenido Hijo mio- dijo una voz volteo a todos los lados y no vio a nadie- HIJO?! de que hablas si mi hermano Dakuto y yo siempre hemos sido huérfanos- dijo con lagrimas al acordarse de eso."

"-Hijo,perdón por el dolor del cual has vivido fue todo mi culpa dejar a vosotros tu y tu hermano- dijo alguien a su oído cuando levanto la vista vio a alguien de pelo Negro/blanco un ojo era Celeste y el otro Gris mientras que tenia una armadura y una espada atada detraes de el- Oto-san?- dijo mientras sollozaba en el pecho lo siento hijo mio- dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda, el pequeño respondió- Por que...snif...no..snif..estuviste con...snif..nosotros- dijo mientra seguía llorando"

"el mayor solo dijo- Cálmate hijo te voy a explicar por que no pude estar con ustedes- dijo mientras calmaba a el menor de los hermanos Akumu (Pesadilla)-veras hijo antes de que tu naciera y tu hermano, yo era un niño hasta que fui atacado por unas personas que me llamaban demonios por mis características físicas y de un momento a otro sentí una oleada de poder en mi interior y lo expulse matando a todos; fui desterrado por culpa de mis actos y traicionado por la persona que mas amaba en ese momento entrene y entrene cada día para controlar ese poder que me dieron los dioses un día un grupo de personas ataco la aldea donde me desterraron fui allí y pelee con mi poder pero antes de que el ultimo de ese grupo muriera invoco a una criatura con alas su piel (en este caso escamas) era negra con patrones azules y era gigante toda la gente empezó a gritar llamando la atención del monstruo que empezó a destruir todo a su paso en un momento karoline fue herida por la garra de ese monstruo mientra moría desangrada una furia dentro de mi reacciono y el poder que tenia lo llame Mangata empezó a estallar para expulsar una onda de poder que hizo retroceder la batalla duro días y eso con la ayuda del espíritu que nació del mangata al final una técnica tan destructiva junto yo y el espíritu la lanzamos en ese momento el monstruo murió y destruí la aldea matando a todos luego selle el poder del monstruo pero me equivoque por que una pequeña parte pero poderosa del demonio todavía estaba por allí rondando.-tomo un respiro para luego continuar."

"bueno prosigo días después seguí viajando hasta que llegue a este pueblo donde conocí a tu mama Kamitsure-chan era de pelo rubio como el tuyo y tenia una hermosa actitud ademas de que era buena persona empezamos a salir luego nos volvimos novios. Ya había dejado atrás mi vida de guerrero para ser un "humano normal"; bueno volviendo al tema nos comprometimos nos casamos ya a los 8 meses de casarnos nos enteramos que ella estaba embarazada me sentí lo mas feliz y completo de toda mi existencia los meses pasaron cuando hasta por fin llego el nacimiento de ti y tu hermano lastimosamente cuando tu mama dio luz una explosión se oyó en la aldea cuando salí vi a un demonio de diez colas atacando la aldea fui a pelear con el no lo pude matar por que era solo una masa de la energía de ese monstruo que pelee hace años cuando estaba haciendo el sellado sentí una espada atacándome por la espalda y vi a kamitsura-chan con la espada en el pecho- se feliz mi querido Kuro no Tenshi (Angel negro) cuida de nuestros hijos Te amo- luego cerro los ojos en ese momento pelee contra los dos el encapuchado que mato a tu madre y la bestia lamentablemente el primero se escapo y se me ocurrió algo me iba a sellar con el monstruo"

"su hijo se mostró horrorizado ante es idea-bueno sigo lo estaba sellando a costo de mi vida cuando lo selle me quedaban pocos minutos de vida, separe mi mangata en dos una parte para tu hermano y la otra para ti, me arrepiento de muchas cosas de mi vida pero de lo que mas me arrepiento es dejarte con tu hermano con esa estupidez de humanos al ver que no había nadie y solo estaban ustedes pensaron que el demonio había encarnado en ustedes odio ese mismo día ya que he vigilado de ustedes toda su vida, bueno hijo te recomiendo que detengas a tu hermano ahora antes de que competa una estupidez- le dijo al menor-a que te refie...-se callo al ver una pantalla donde salia su hermano dándole una paliza a los humanos-oh no- repitió el menor, vio a su papa que se estaba desvaneciendo-OTO-SAN OTO-SAN QUE PASA POR QUE DESAPARECES!- decía desesperado el pequeño, el mayor lo miro con una sonrisa- Mi tiempo se acabo hijo mio lo unico que quiero decirte es que estoy orgulloso de ti evita que tu hermano escoja el camino oscuro- de dijo para luego desaparecer"

En la Realidad

"todos los humanos veía con asombro/terror/curiosidad ver el menor de los hermanos levantándose mientra unas llamas doradas lo rodeaban- Hermano déjalos en paz- le grito a su hermano mayor el nombrado volteo y miro a su hermano con unos ojos fríos- que pasa Anakin, POR QUE LOS PERDONAS DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE NOS HAN HECHO SUFRIR- dijo mientra unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ellos no tiene ni idea de lo que hacían no vale la pena matarlos- le respondió con seriedad el mayor no pudo aguantase abalanzo contra el que respondió tomando su muñeca y tirándolo al piso"

"este lo miro con furia- QUE TE PASA SOMOS HERMANOS- este lo miro para luego esquivar una patada y devolvérsela que este bloqueo yle trato de pegar un gancho al cuello- no desde que tomaste la decisión de tomar el lado oscuro- le respondió frió se quedaron viendo y el mayor solo dijo- bueno, si es asi y eliges salvar y proteger a estas basuras y escorias de humano que así sea espero que no te cruces en mi camino escogiste el camino opuesto del mio y olvídate que somos hermanos- le dijo pasando al lado de el y tiro un collar que tenia el kanji " 同胞" y se fue caminando solo y con odio en si mientras el menor caminaba en dirección opuesta".

Años después

Vemos a dos jóvenes de 16-17 años peleando, el primero tenia una cabellera dorada hasta los hombros tenia los ojos grises y su cuerpo era compacto a sus músculos, portaba una armadura de color naranja y unas botas de combate que venían acompañadas de unos Guanteletes con sierras en su cara tenia una mascara que le cubría la boca y los pómulos derechos/izquierdos (Gilgamesh Devil my cry) detrás de el había una figura que era como un hombre águila que tenia un propulsor en la espalda y una mascara ( Hawktor) ; el otro era un chico de cabello negro como la noche tenia unos hermosos ojos celestes como el mar tenia unos músculos muy desarrollado pero se compactaban muy bien tenia una armadura con alas negras tenia una espada negra detras de el había un figura de unos 10 metros de alto tenia la cara demoníaca y se parecía un faraón (Exodia Necross) se miraban de manera fría.

el de la cabellera dorada hablo - ha pasado tiempo no Dakuto- mientra se colocaba en pose de batalla, el otro lo miro con una frialdad y odio infinito- deje de ser para ti Dakuto aquel día que me traicionaste ahora para ti soy HADES- mientra se lanzaba contra el que alguna vez fue su hermano menor le tiro un puño al estomago que el bloqueo aprovecho giro en un eje de 90° y le dio una patada en el pecho mandadlo a unos metros- Eres muy débil el poder mio es mas fuerte que el tuyo ni intentes ganarme es tarde- dijo con arrogancia.

el peli-negro sintio y por reflejos esquivo una patada de su hermano menor por la espalda- la arrogancia es la peor arma doble filo de los humanos- para lanzarle una llamarada que esquivo saltando- a no sabias que eras sabio pero ten estoJigoku no uchiage (lanza del infierno) - dijo mientras lanzaba una lanza echa de un fuego morado el otro reaciono de manera apareciendo detras de el para darle una patada en la espalda lo tomo del brazo y lo mando para el suelo alli lo tomo del cuello para luego ser lanzado por una explosion de llamas moradas- ja siempre caes en este mismo truco Jigoku no keimusho (Jaula del infierno) despidete idiotas- mientra una jaula hecha de flamas morada lo encerraban y ce cerro completo..

una llamarada de fuego morado se alzo al cielo-creias que iba a ser tan facil Hīrōrendan (combo del heroe)-un combo de patada y puños lleno de fuego dorado era lo que recibia el pelinegro en el etomago en la cara en la espalda estaba acatando el rubio lo tomo del brazo lo atrajo hacia el y - Seigyo-en (llama controlada) - dijo mientras una llamarada lo mandava a volar- Tonde kogane no taka ( vuelo del Halcon dorado)- para luego en el aire darle una patada en los riñones luego le dio un rodillazo en la barriga y lo mando al suelo pero antes que llegara a tereno lo tomo y se prendio en fuego para luego lanzarlo a una roca.

-Furasshu jigoku (destello del infierno)- escucho antes de que un torrente de llamas lo mandara a volar hacia una roca- hermanito enserio dijiste que no seria fácil y es mas simple que matar a una rato- lo tomo del cuello y le dio un rodillazo en el suelo arrodillado le dio una patada que lo levanto este le respondió con un puño que lo bloqueo y le acertó un gancho en toda la mandíbula-ARGGGG mierda- dijo mientra se levantaba esquivo a duras apenas un patada y se la devolvió girando 360° en el suelo para luego darle un combo de puños y patadas y luego- Genshi (Átomo) - y un ataque de llamas doradas parecido a un átomo le dio al pelinegro que ya estaba cabreado y dijo.

\- Watashi wa yobidasu kurayami no kyariakī jigoku no hogo-sha Exodia- Necross- dijo mientras atrás de el se formaba la figura que antes que empezara la pelea estaba detrás de el- como...lo has logrado? eso quiere decir que controlar el mangata al 100% para poder invocar al espíritu- dijo en shock que no supo cuando recibió un golpe de su hermano mayor- no sabes muchas cosas de mi- dijo para luego empezar a darle una patada en la espalda en la barriga y en la cara mientras que cargaba un puño de llamas moradas - jigokuken (puño del infierno) - dijo para golpearlo con fuerza y mandándolo a una montaña cercana haciendo que este chocara allí.

-Anata wa kogane no honō no ginga to kyaria denryoku no hīrōdearu (tu eres el héroe de las galaxias y portador del poder de las llamas doradas) - escucho el pelinegro para ver a su hermano acompañado de la misma figura que habia estado presente en el comienzo de la batalla- -Suteppu-kin ( paso dorado)- dijo una vos detras de el para luego sentir la misma llamarada de hace rato y mandarlo a volar- creias que eras el unico capas de hacerlo- dijo mientras lo atacaba y este lo bloqueba con sus brazos formando una "X".

la batalla duro muchos dia, ninguno daba tregua para que el otro ganara las bestias hacian temblar el balle con tan solo un 45% de su poder la batalla se prolongo hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo continuar entonces hicieron lo que hizo su papa - Kore wa zetsubō de mitasa reta kono sekai ni ketsueki o motarasu chikara ga aru to hakai ni kare o michibiku tame ni naru imaimashī Mangatadesu ( este es el mangata maldito quien lo tenga tendrá el poder para traer sangre a este mundo lo llenara de desesperación y sera el que lo guié a la destrucción) - dijo el pelinegro mientras una llama morada salia de su mano y su cuerpo se desvanecía igual que el espíritu de su mangata; el pelinegro había muerto pero su mangata no.

llego la hora de hacer lo mismo que hicieron su hermano y papa transmitir su mangata a alguien que sea de corazón puro y quiera proteger a la gente que ama como el - Kore wa, nin'i no mondai wa, ginga Orion no hīrō o seigyo suru baai, sono saidai no subarashi-sa ni kono chikara o motarasu junsuina kokoro no sō to 1 soburin dareka no chikaradesu ( este es el poder de alguien soberano alguien con un corazón puro sera capas de llevar este poder a su máximo esplendor si ningún problema para controlar al héroe de las galaxias Orion) - con un ultimo aliento una llama Dorada surgió de su mano y se elevo al cielo mientras el que alguna ves había sido su portador se desvanecía y murió junto a su hermanos.

"los destinos que alguna ves se cruzaron son experiencias de vida y muerte como la luz luz y oscuridad de este mundo"

Salto de Tiempo

Vemos a dos adolescentes-adultos peleando con un monstruo de diez colas estaban fatigados eso se notaba por la expresión de la cara- estoy muy cansado Hamura otsutsuki- dijo el que parecía el menor tenia unos cuernos su cabello era muy alborotado tenia un ojo en su frente y los dos ojos normales de este eran patrones y tenían un punto en medio (Rinnegan) su vestimenta consistían en una gabardina con 6 magatamas al igual que su collar su arma era un bastón que tenia también 6 magatamas flotando y girando alrededor.

Hamura Otsutsuki, era un chico tenia unos cuernos y su cabello era lacio no alborotado como el de su hermano sus ojos eran normales parecía todo lo contrario a hagamoro haciendo que sea imposible creer que fueran hermanos su vestimenta era igual a la de su hermano pero su arma constaba de una espada con un mango dorado la hoja era plateada y tenia detalles de rojo.

-Hagamoro deja de quejarte concentremos y derrotemos al juubi (Demonio de Diez colas)- dijo para luego saltar y esquivar una cola del monstruo los chicos seguian peleando con el demonio pero no podian hacer nada en un momento el juubi atraveso a hamura con uno de sus tentaculos matandolo al instante hagamoro al ver esto se puso fuiroso -SHINRA TENSEI (JUICIO DIVINO) - el demonio volo por los aires mientras hagamoro sintio una pequeña onda de poder con la cual se fue a enfrentar al monstruo.

el outsutsuki estaba apaleando al mosntruo -seigyo-sen- dijo mientras una gran llamarada iba directo al juubi que lo alcanzo a esquivar pero ataco- GRAAAHH (BIJUDAMA)(Bomba de bestia con cola)- gruño el demonio de las diez colas hagamoro le respondio con una shinra tensei mandandolo a volor por los aires y lo ataco con el - Genshi- mientras el demonio gruño antes de que cayera al suelo.

los tomo y lo encerro en una jaula de flamas doradas, se le acerco y empezo a sacar una energuia oscura que se dividio en Nueve partes (Bijuus) luego grito apuntando al juubi- CHIBAKU TENSEI - mientras que las piedra/rocas se levantaban y encerraban al juubi alli el outsutsuki mando la tecnica al cielo donde la gravedad alli sirvio y luego esploto creando asi la luna.

Hagamoro tiempo despues tuvo dos hijos, el mayor se llamo Indra el cual tenia los ojos de su padre su cabello era suelto (como el de madara) al lado de sus orejas salian dos colas las cuales en el centro tenian una vendas y eran de color cataños (las colas) tenia una armadura tradicional era roja le cubria la parte de pecho los hombro y las piernas debajo de esta armadura utilizaba una camisa color negro alrededor de sus ojos posee unas extrañas marcas de lavanda ademas que en su vestimenta tambien tenia un collar como el de su padre y un cinturon negro.

Asura, Tenia el cabello de punta color negro en el tenia dos colas que salian detras de sus orejas cada una con vendas llevaba una venda de color blanco que cubria su frente y sus cejas aunque tambien tenia una banda ninja sin ningun simbolo de una aldea viste una especie de kimono con el cuello bastantes largo y grueso pero cuando esta en la batalla utiliza una tunica que tiene 6 magatamas alrededor del cuello y un cinturon negro.

los dos hermanos se criaron con los 9 bijuus, El Shukaku o como ellos la llamaron Shura se mostraba sadica pero por dentro era una chica que temia que algo le pasara a ella o a sus hermano y hermanas, Matatabi o Nika era una pervertida de clase S eso todos lo sabian pero no solo era eso si no que gentil y amorosa, isobu o como ellos lo llamaron Kuyko era frio a veces y casi ni hablaba ,Rokubi lo llamaron Son goku era el problematico de la familia junto a asura que siempre mantenian haciendo bromas o buscando pelea, Kokuo o como ello lo llamaron Haruto, Saiken o como ello lo llamaron Makensut era callado y tranquilo siempre, chomei o como ello la llamaron Kisara era enegetica y jugetona, Killer Bee o Bee era unos de los mas callados y critica los errores Y kyubi o Natsumi era la mas fuerte y sexy no era tan pervertida como Nika pero se le acercaba tambien era sensible.

Cuando el tiempo de Hagamoro llego y murio los bijuus se fueron a diferentes partes del mundo en su forma animal, pero lo que no supieron es que rikoduo habia iniciado otra guerra al declarar como heredero a asura lo cual indra no lo tomo bien y de sus ojos nacio la maldicion del odio lucharon dia semanas meses años sin detenerse se odiaban profundamente algo que causo mucha destruccion a su paso pero al final todo termino con la muerte ambos.

Salto de tiermpo

konohagakure no sato ( aldea oculta entre las hojas) la aldea mas poderosa en el continente ninja tras haber derrotado las dos aldeas enemigas en la tercera gran guerra ninja las cuales Iwagakure no sato (aldea escondida entre las rocas) y kumogakure no sato (aldea escondida entre las nubes) que cayeron en manos de un solo ninja el tan afamado y reconocido konoha kiiroi senko (el rayo amarillo de konoha) que ahora era el yondaime hokague ( cuarta sombra del fuego) exacto Minato namikaze que estaba casado con kushina la Akai no Chishio ( el habanero sangriento) ya habian tenido cuatro hijas que tenia 3 años cada una y asombrosamente kuchina espera 4 hijos mas los cuales dos iban a ser mujeres y los otros dos hombres

la noche ya recaia en konoha, peno no nos vamos a centrar en la aldea si no en un lugar a lejado a esta donde kushina estaba dando a luz a sus 4 hijos , el primero era Naruto lo llamaron asi por el libro de jiraiya tenia el cabello rubio en punta como el de su padre sus ojos eran azules y su piel era normas, la segunda era Kasumi era la version idemtica de su madre a excepcion que esta tenia los ojos aules pero su cabello violeta era igual a su madre, el tercero era menma de cabello color rojo como el de su madre y ojos violetas como las misma y por ultimo naruko quien tenia el cabello rubio y ojos violetas.

-Naru-chan, Kasumi-chan, Menma-chan y Naruko-chan-dijo la uzumaki mientras lloraba lagrimas de felicidad, minato ahora si pudo cargar este era el dia mas felis de su vida le entrego los bebes a las enfermera, le dijo a kushina- ya esta amor ya nacieron te am..- no pudo terminar cuando escucho un grito y al voltear a ver vio a dos encaouchados con mascaras aunque eran el mismo- Quien eres?.-grito/exiguio minato impotente y con miedo por que los dos tenian a los bebes, el enmascarado dijo- no es de tu incumbencia quien soy? ahora alejate de la jinchuriiky del kyubi o los bebes salen lastimado- dijo apuntando un kunai a los bebes.

Minato obedecio- eso es yondaime hokage- dijo mientras lanzaba los bebes al air, minato utilizo el hiraishin para tomar los bebes en el aire pero se dio de cuenta que las mantas tenian papeles explosivos volvio a ultilizar el hiraishin para aparecer afuera y sentir que la casa esplotaba- KUSHINA-CHAN-grito el cuarto hokage utilizo el hiraishin para dejar los bebes en la casa, mientras tanto kushina le estaban extrayendo el kyubii la uzumaki estaba gritando de dolor - ya casi sal de una vez kyubii!- el tan mencionado demonio estaba libre pero controlado por tobi

mientras que minato sentia que el chacra de kushina diminuida, la localizo para llegar en el momento exacto- kyubi mata a tu ex-jinchuriiki- ordeno tobi el zorro de la nueve colas con su pata estaba a punto de aplastar a la uzumaki aparecio minato salvandola- era esperarse del rayo amarillo de konoha- dijo mientras le ordenaba al kyubii que destruyera la aldea, minato haciendo gala de su velocidad llevo a kushina con lo niños y le dijo- ya volvere pronto amor no te preocupes-dijo para volver a desparecer y aparecer frente a tobi.

(Antes que nada todos ya sabemos que pasa aqui que minato pelea con tobi le quita el control de kyubii este le dice que lo va a lamentar y que volvera y bla bla bla ahora si vamos para el sellado)

-Mina-kun no vamos a condenarlos a ser jinchurikis no van a soportar el dolor- dijo la pelirroja uzumaki, mientras lagrimas de tristeza y frustacion bajaban por su delicadas mejillas, el rubio la miro y dijo- lo siento Kushi-chan ahora mi familia eres tu,la chicas y la aldea- dijo mientras miraba con determinacion al kyubi trazo unos sello y salieron 4 altares donde estaban los bebe- **SHIKI FUJIN (sellado de la parca)**\- dijo mientras detras de el salia el tan conocido shinigami- **Para que me invocas humano**\- dijo la gruesa vos de shinigami.

el rubio lo miro antes de contestar- shinigami-sama necesito que selle al kyubi en mis hijos el poder en Menma Kasumi y Naruko, la alma del demonio en Naruto a cambio de mi alma- dijo mientras el shinigami diriguio la mirada a los cuatros bebes pero se sorprendio y tuvo uno mirada de curiosidad en naruto- "_**sera posible que a esto se haiga referido kami-neechan" **_**humano no me llevare tu alma sin embargo me llevare el 75% de tu chakra y otra cosa-**dijo el ser, minato se impresiono pero luego desoejo esas dudas.

-Acepto Shinigami-sama- dijo mientras que el shinigami proseguia a realizar el sellado- **ARGGHHHHH "MALDITOS HUMANOS JURO QUE ME VENGARE"**\- dijo/penso el kyubi al ver su poder separado en tres partes de su alma, el shinigami tomo el 70% del chakara y le dijo a minato- **Cuida tus pasos humanos podras definir o cambiar el destino de es chico "_quizas dentro de unos años ese chico y yo nos divirtamos"_**\- dijo/penso shinigami viendo al rubio menor, el shinigami a continuacion desparecio mientras que kami veia esto con una sonrisa.

30 minutos despues.

vemos a los lideres de clanes reunido, junto con el consejo civil, el sandaime hokage,yondaime hokage y su familia; los lideres de clanes era Shikaku Nara el padre de shikamaru tiene el pelo en forma de piña pelinegro tiene una sicatriz por su cabeza tiene el uniforme de un jounnin representante del clan Nara, Hiashi hyuga pelicastaño tiene el byakugan en estado "pasivo" esta vestido con un kimono blanco representante del clan hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka es una mujer que tiene el cabello salvajes tiene unas marcas en las mejillas que la identifican con una del clan inuzuka tiene unos pechos copa D y un culo redondo representante del clan Inuzuka, Inoichi Yamanaka un señor pelo reubia atado en una cola de caballo tiene el hita en la frente su vestimenta consiste en un uniforme jounnin y una capa roja, Fugaku Uchiha lider del clan uchiha pelinegro con el cabello hasta lo hombros tiene unas lineas que parecen ojera tiene un kimono azul con estapado uchihas, Hiruzen sarutobi lider del clan sarutobi y sandaime hokage es un anciano que conserva la tunicas de hokage,Choza akimichi un hombre "huesos grandes" que tiene una armadura tradicional de clan akimichi formo parte del trio Ino-Shika-Cho y por ultimo Homura mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo.

-Bueno estamos a que para discutir el destino d elo jinchurikis- dijo danzo, mientras todo lo miraban con enojo excepto los civiles y consejeros- primero que nada vejestorio son mis hijos no los vas a tratar como una simples armas-dijo la uzumaki, mientras el vejer..que digo el shimura la miraba enojado, minato la calmo- bueno vamos a ver que haremos con mis hijo- dijo el namikaze, para luego escuchar gritos de la poblacion civil " Matenlos" "Ejecutelos" " son solo demonios/armas utilizenlos en el entrenamiento shinobia a manos de danzo-san" pero se callaron al sentir una fuerte presion.

-CALLENSE, primero que nada son mis hijo no unos demonio segundo van a crecer normal y van a ser shinobis y tercero se va inponer una ley en la que se dicte que si alguien de esta generacion o de la proximas comenta algo sobre ellos se ejecutara por traicion y romper ley- dijo minato con vos de mando y haciendose notar- entonces si va a ser asi, que dos de sus hijos se separen de ustedes y su familia- dijo danzo mientras todos quedaban en shock y kushina como siempre- QUE! QUE DIJISTE VEJESTORIO SON MIS HIJOS NO DEJARE QUE ME SEPAREN DE ELLOS!- dijo la uzumaki mientra danzo no reflejaba sentimientos, los lideres interrumpieron- Danzo no hay necesidad de hacer esto son solo unos bebes- dijo shikaku.

este lo miro- se tiene que hacer por que si este caso el mocoso que contiene el alma esta bastante cerca de los otros tres que tienen el poder del kyubi la alma va a aprovechar a robar el poder y haci tomar posesion del cuerpo- informo mientras que se quedaba calado no se hicieron esperar reaciones- odio admitir esto minato pero danzo tiene razon no podemos perjudicar a la aldea- dijo inoichi mientras los demas lo veian incredulo- pero inoichi como eres capaz de decir eso es apenas un bebe- actuando por primera vez choza, este no dijo nada sin embargo Fugaku- no tiene toda la razon el y danzo no podemos hacer nada minato- le dijo este a su amigo namikaze que apreto los puños de impotencia.

-lo que se hara a partir de ahora es que la familia namikaze tendra que estar alejada de los dos que se van a quedar sin padres- volvio a decir de nuevo danzo esta vez minato no aguanto-QUE MIERDA DICES PUEDES QUITARNOLOS PERO NO PROHIBIRNOS QUE NOS ACERQUEMOS A EL-grito el hokage mientra lagrimas salian de sus mejillas y hiruzen hablos por primera vez- Danzo eso no lo puedes hacer estas ignorando los sentimientos de los pequeños- este ni se inmuto solo dijo- no me interesan que piensen esos mocosos solo el bienestar de la aldea- respondio este, hiruzen lo vio con enojo- el bienestar de la aldea o el tuyo- le respondio hiruzen a este.

-bueno esta decidido los pequeños Naruto y Naruko seran los que creceran juntos sin padres- dijo danzo mientras todos lo veian con odio (excepto los de siempre) que tenia una sonrisa arrogante la familia namikaze uzumaki se fue llorando sin poder decir nada mas estaban destrozados como para hablar, sin saber que esa decision mal tomada cambiaria el destino del rubio, los niños tiempo despues fueron dejados en el orfanato olvidados y con una familia rota que despues de un año se habia olvidado que tenian otros dos hijos.

Salto de Tiempo 6 años

vemos a un chico rubio ojos azules viendo esto con una sonrisa, vestia una camiseta blanca con un remolino rojo enfrente y una pantaloneta azul regalado de su querido jiji que era una de las pocas personas que lo queria los cuales eran Hiruzen su jijiji, Ayame-chan la chica con la cual hablaba, teuchi-san el padre de ayame y su querida ehermana Naruko-neechan; veia como una rubia de ojos violetas corria jugando con niñas de su edad tenia una blusa color azul rey y una falda verde dada tambien por hiruzen que era la figura paterna de los dos.

ella seguia jugando con las chicas de su edad hasta que choco con un chico de 7 años de edad- Oye mira lo que haces chica-zorro/demonio- dijo este con molestia se levantaba y miraba como su helado tirado, naruko tenia miedo-lo..lo..sie..siento...no..er...a..mi.. ...sion- dijo temblando no por nada ese chico de alli se habia ganado la reputacion de bully al pegar a los demas niño- si es mejor que lo sientas por que una demonio como tu debe pedir perdon- le dijo este insultandola esta ya tenia ganas de llorar.

-oye dejala en paz imbecil- le dijo naruto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa, este le miro con burla- que pasa te enojaste demonio solo digo la verda tu y ella son solo nos demoni...- dijo pero antes que termianara la frase naruto lo tiro al piso mientras se sentaba encima de el y lo comenzaba a golpear todos los niños miraron a naruto con miedo y se alejaron, asi siguio la masacr...que digo pelea por unas horas hasta que el chico tenia toda la cara ensangretada, naruto leiba a dar el golpe final hasta que un grito lo detuvo-MONSTRUO-

-q...u...e?- dijo con duda para solo sentir una cachetada en toda su cara que lo tiraba a suelo- SI MONSTRUO YA ENTIENDO POR QUE NO ME PUEDO ACERCAR A LAS PERSONAS SIN QUE ME MIREN CON ODIO YA SE PORQUE NO PUEDO TENER AMIGAS DE MI EDAD CLARO ME CONSIDERAN LA CHICA ZORRO POR QUE TENGO UN HERMANO QUE ES SOLO UN DEMONIO MONSTRUO QUE NO MERECIO VIVIR NUNCA LARGATE MALDITO DEMONIO- dijo mientras el corazon del chico se destruia en mil pedazos al ver y oir esas palabras tan crueles de su hermana lagrimas salian de sus mejillas y se echo a correr fuera del orfanato corria y corria sin ignorar los gritos de una señora del orfanato.

no se cansaba el dolor de su corazon era mas grande que el dolor emocional y su corazon estaba partido en mil pedazon, los civiles que vieron como lloraba lo vieron con una crueldad y odio infinito la noche llego a konoha mientras naruto todavia seguia llorando en un callejon eschucho unas voz- Ahora si te encontramos demonio- dijieron varios mientras que el chico ni se inmutaba solo susurro pero ellos alcanzaron a escuchar- Matenme por favor ya no quiero seguir viviendo- al levantar la cabeza todos vieron esos ojos opacos sin vida solo deceos de moris.

a la mayoria se le achico el corazon- no..no...puedo hacerlo- dijo un civil mientras tiraba su katana, los demas le siguieron de esas noche de los 30 personas que emboscaron al rubio solo quedaron ocho- chico te quitaremos el dolor que conllevas al ser el sirviente del demonio que conllevas alli te quitaremos todo el sufrimiento para que puedas morir en paz- dijo uno pero luego se arrepintio- no que estoy haciendo no lo puedo matar que me esta pasando me siento mal con tan solo ver esos ojos sin vida y opacos- dijo mientras tiraba un trinche al suelo.

Mientras tanto con el sandaime ( tomo el puesto por que minato no tenia casi chacra y le dio el puesto temporalmente)

-Sandaime-sama no encontramos a naruto- informo un anbu con mascara de perro y de pelo plateado-de que hablas kakashi- dijo mientras buscaba a naruto en su esfera magica para ver como su temor se cumplia- Inu avisale a todos los anbus ya que vengan conmigo- se levanto y se puso su armadura "vamos por favor resiste naruto ya vamos" oenso este mientras saltaba a la ventana seguido por sus anbus.

mientras los otros civiles seguian en su debate mentan uno se decidio - yo lo hare-el chico lo miro si emociones cerro los ojos y le dijo- rapido que ya se acercan el hokage y su anbus- la imagen cambia a ver unos pies corriendo se enfoco y vieron que era el hokague y sus anbus cuando por fin llegaron vieron algo que les helo la sangre y le detuvo la respiracion vieron a naruto atravesado por una katana y el civil la tenia en la mano que el rubio le sostenia- Gracias- dijo antes de que se empezara a desvanecer el hokage reaciono-Naruto naruto que hace vuelve- dijo con desesperacion.

este le miro y poso una sonrisa verdadera no como las falsas que mostraba diariamente- lo siento jijiji ya mi tiempo llego ahora puedo morir en paz- dijo este mientras escuchaba a su carcelera quejarse y llorar, llego un punto donde el rubio se desvanecio por completo mientras el hokage miro con lagrimas esto- anbus maten a todos- dijo ahora como le diria a minato a kushina que naruto murio y aun peor como le diria a Naruko.

vemos al sandaime llegar a una mansi de dos pisos toco la puerta- yo atiendo- escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta, cuando le abrio se encontro con una pelirroja de pechos copa D un traje de entrenamiento y un culo redondo- ah.. hola hiruzen-sama pasa- dijo kushina mientras el sandaime proseguia, cuando se bajo el sombrero de hokage vio como si hubiera estado llorando-Kushina llama a minato tenemos que hablar- dijo este con vos seria, la llamada hizo caso dentro de un momento aparecieron los 6 niños

-Hola jiji que haces por aqui- le dijieron todos el saludo ya habia llegado minato-hola Hiruzen-sama para que me llamo- le dijo este hiruzen le señalo que fueran para el cuarto junto con kushina asi lo hicieron, cuando cerro la puerta le dijo- Naruto esta muerto- esto le cayo como un balde de agua fria al namikaze y a la uzumaki que no se esperaban eso -que...que..dijiste?- preguntaron con nerviosismo y miedo de no creer los que sus oido escuchaban- como lo oyeron Naruto murio, lo vimo rodeado d eunos aldeanos trate de llegar lo mas rapido posible pero no alcanze y solo vi cuando naruto era atravesado por una katana y su cuerpo se desvanecia- su vos era quebrada pudo ser un nnja que mato a miles de enemigo pero el amo a su nieto.

esto mostro diferentes emociones en los adultos que empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos no podian soroportar el hecho de que su hijo que habian abandonado se haya muerto algo que no soportaron los hijos que escucharon la conversacion no entendian quien era ese tal Naruto y por que lloraban sus padres, un nuevo dia llego pero este no era el tipico dia que tenia un sol brillante este era un dia lluviosos, pero nos cocentramos en el cementerio donde vemos a povar personas vestidas de negro viendo una tumba (exceptuando a Naruko que todavia no sabia) "_Naruto, el niño sin padres fue un chico ejemplar de corazon bondad y pureza en el uun grandioso hermanos pero sobre todos un corazon de oro " _estaba escrito en esta lapida poco a porco las personas se fueron...

En otro Lugar

-Donde estoy?-

* * *

** Y corte, bueno esto es el prologo de esta historia tengo planeado hacerla de por lo menos tre temporadas, tratare de actualizar los mas pronto que pueda Bueno Gracias lectores quien se dio la molestia de pasar a leer este fic se lo agradezco soy nuevo en este pero les prometo que si siguen apoyando esta historia no se arrepentinar ,Bueno Adios**

**Atte: Dark of Resurection**


	2. Despedida

Lamento decirles que no es un capitulo esto es una despedida.

todos se preguntara que? por que? lo que paso es que hace unos meses ocurrio un asesinato y a mi me incriminaron injustamente y ahora estoy pasando por los peores meses de mi vida mis "amigos" no confiaron en mi palabra y me abandonaron sin dejarme explicar mi novia me dejo por que temia salir con un supuesto asesino y luego salio con mi "mejor amigo" mi familia se decepciono mucho de mi y ya no me hablan y me condenaron a 3 años de carcel por que todavia no estan seguros de que fuii yo pero a un asi el tiempo no pasara como yo quisiera

si estan leyendo este mensaje lectores significa que la unica persona que confia todavia en mi que es mi hermano pequeño lo publica en la historia de kodai ginga no kishi y cualquier lector de buen corazon que quiera adoptela y terminela me despido de ustedes lectores con una grande abrazo virtual y lamento decepcionarlos tanto

ADIOS


	3. Resurgir de las cenizas HE VUELTO BABY

bueno esperaba que despues de tan solo unos meses me dieran la salida.

muchos pensaran wow lo liberaron en verdad me habian culpado injustamente el 27/01/15 habia escrito el mensaje unos dias despues de que tuviera el juicio nunca me hubiera esperado que mi hermano lo publicara el 06/03/15, bueno les explicare que paso estos ultimos meses mi familia al principio desconfio de mio y no creyeron en mi los unicos fueron mi mama y mi hermanito luego de estar en la carcel me volvi una persona sin esperzansas ya que sabia que la justicia habia fallado pero ahi llego mi mama quien me hizo volver a ver la luz y no consumirme en un odio que solo me acabaria.

mi hermanito convencio junto con mi mama a mis primos que volvieron a creer al final buscaron diferentes ayudas para buscar pruebas de que era inocente sin embargo nada salia bien cuando ya no ibamos a resignar aparecio un viejo conocido mio que me debia un favor de vida o muerte y busco y busco diferentes metodos al final logro encontrar y desesmascarar al verdadero asesino el resultado no me lo esperaba.

resulto que el dia del asesinato mi "mejor amigo" habia planeado una fiesta despues de que el me dijiera algo al oido :"hey quieres este nuevo trago" luego de eso no me acuerdo que paso solo que despues de eso todo se volvio negro y me desperte por que habia unas luces fastidiosas y alli vi el cuepo de un chico de 17 años y mi mano sostenia la pistola...pues resulta que el imbecil que era mi amigo me habia drogado y habia asesinado al otro y me inculpo colocando la arma en mi mano.

¿que paso despues? es ironico todos los idiotas que eran mis amigo empezaron a pedir perdon y mi ex me pidio volver simplemente los que le hize les di la espalda mi familia me pidio perdon y yo los acepte pero ahi no acaba todo esto tome una decision me mudario no solo de ciudad si no de pais pase de vivir en españa a irme a vivir a Dortmund Alemania pero no me iria solo me llevaria a mi hermano menor, bueno esto es una breve explicacion de lo que paso de mi asi que dentro de unos dias talves vuelva a subir una historia

CHAO CHAO

UN MEGA ABRAZO VIRTUAL PARA TODOS USTEDE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES.


	4. STORYS IS HERE

QUE MAAAAAAAAAAAS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES

un gran abrazo a todos ustedes desde alemania chicos, bueno pues no habia puesto un aviso desde hace un tiempo por que ya he terminado la mudanza y incribi a mi hermano menor en una escuela, bueno chicos ahora hago este aviso por que voy hacer una votacion de las historia que ustedes quieren que empieze primero la historia que escogan tiempo despues dire la trama como sera entonces VAMOS CON LAS OPCIONES

Naruto heredero ryusekkin Vongola (cross naruto y katekyo hitman reborn)

¿surgimiento de un shinigami? (cross naruto y bleach)

Un nuevo renacer (Naruto)

WWE: NARUTO ( ya lo saben)

Higschool uzumaki DxD (para que decir)

bueno usteden escogen con cual quieren que empieze a escribir la votaciones estan abiertas desde AHORA bueno chicos me despido con un gran...

ABRAZO VIRTUAL PARA USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES


	5. Lets Party To rock Time

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mis queridos lectores como estan heee pues bueno muchos pensaran... QUE PASO CONTIGO? HAS MUERTO? PORQUE DEJASTE DE ESCRIBIR? PORQUE NO SUPIMOS NADA DE TI? etc etc etc.

Bueno chicos he vuelto porque estos meses no he tenido una pisca de inspiracion ademas no he tenido tiempo suficiente pero bueno ahora vengo con mas ganas de volver y aqui al lado mio esta mi hermanito.

Autor: jimmy saluda a los lectores- dijo mientras el niño respondio- ey que mas como estan lectores, bueno como sabran soy el hermano de este grandisimo idiota y genio de persona- el mayor le respondio con un "hey"- bueno le he dicho a mi hermano que tendria que escribir una introduccion y todo eso asi que empezaremos por partes.

Que ha sido de mi?

Bueno para empezar mi nombre es porque creo que nunca me presente es Daniel asensio, bueno pues desde que me mude a alemania ha sido dificil lo del idioma y todo pero ya ahora manejo el Aleman a un nivel respetable, bueno pues estos meses han sido increibles y con algun que otro contratiempo pero ha ido de lujos tengo ya amigos que son buenas personas y...

Jimmy: no les vas a contar de tus novias- dijo algo burlon, mientras el mayor le daba un coscorron- que te he dicho que no son mis novias- dijo mientras, que escucharon que la puerta se abrio revelando a una rubia de piel blanca cintura curvalinea pechos copa C una altura de 1,70 cm ademas de poseer una cara angelical y lo de atras ni hace falta describirlo- Dani de que hablabas?- dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

la puerta se volvio a abrir revelando una pelinegra de una estatura de 1,72 cm piel (como las morenas) pechos copa C+ y una cintura envidiable se acerco a la pareja y dijo- Ana quitate el es mio- grito jalando al autor, mientras que la rubia le respondio- Angelika el no es tuyo- mientras que jalaba mas al autor que estaba un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar ya que estaban estirando fuerte- YA BASTA- grito mientras se separaba de las dos.

Daniel: chicas tengo que prepara esto asi que les pido el favor que se calemn, bueno mis lectores les quiero presentar a mis dos mejores amigas- dijo antes que fuese interrumpido por las dos- y futuras novias- dijeron las al mismo tiempos mientras que el autor suspiraba- bueno las conocia a ellas en el instituto y poco a poco no fuimos haciendo mejores amigos- dijo mientras que ahora fue jimmy que metio la cuchara en el asunto- bueno y no les vas a contar que se vinieron a vivir contigo- dijo con inocencia flingida mientras el autor le dio su golpe en la cabeza.

Daniel: bueno como decia no hicimos mejores amigos y le dije que se vinieran a vivir conmigo por que? Ana tenia un problema con el dueño del apartamento que habia arrendado y este la hecho asi que la invite. Mientras que a Angelika porque el gerente del apartamento donde vivia la acosaba continuamente a ella y a su hermana menor asi que tambien le dije- dijo mientras que las chicas se acercaban y se presentaban.

Ana: bueno chicos como ya sabran mi nombre les dire que estaremos apoyando a Dani en todo esto- dijo mientras abrazaba empalagozamente al autor, Angelika vio con celos y fue su turno de hablar- al igual que la rubia de alla estare apoyando a mi Dani y quiero que nos conozcamos mejor- dijo mientras abrazaba entre sus pechos el brazo libre del lector que no sabia si estar en el cielo o infierno pero estaba disfrutando eso.

Daniel: bueno pasemos a otro tema y es de mi historia actual Kodai Ginga No Kishi- tomo la pausa para seguir- la continuare? efectivamente pero seguira con la misma trama con unos cambios que no tenia planeados pero bueno.

Proyectos a Futuro.

Naruto heredero Ryusekkin Vongola: a esta historia le tengo mucha esperanza apenas la voy a escribir asi que le pido paciencia, la trama se desarollara en el mundo de naruto y en el de Katekyo habran sucesos importantes que marcaran para definir si sera una bueno o mal serio obviamente va ser una genial de seri pero bueno.

¿surgimiento de un Shinigami?: la trama se desarollara en el mundo de Naruto con unos toques en el mundo de bleach podremos ver a un naruto semi-dark (luego explicare porque) un Bashing (minato, sasuke y Sakura) ya sabran porque y un harema Massivo porque por ahora no tengo definida las integrantes pero durante el desarollo de la serie se daran y pido el favor que me colaboren en eso. quiero aclarar que no sera un naruto god like ya que habran muchos enemigos fuertes y que daran un dolor de cabeza.

WWE: NARUTO: esta serie creo que va ser mas compleja y completa que las demas


	6. Chapter 2

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mis lectores como estan todos pues yo estoy genial y de que mejor manera que seguir con mi serie principal mientras espero el ganador de las otras series aqui junto a mi esta Ana, Angelika y el idiota de mi hermano pequeño- termino antes de decir, mientras que su hermano le respondia "idiota tu solo"**

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooooooo chicos vamos con el capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: sorpresas y Senseis.

Donde estoy- resono la voz de un niño de 6 años rubio, quien se levantaba y observaba que estaba en una cabaña antes que fuera a respon der una voz llamo su atencion- me alegra que estes bien- dijo un señor que no superaba los cuarenta piel blanca mientras que su cabello Negro/Blanco mientras que sus ojos eran de distintos colores uno color gris y el otro verde, vestia un armadura samurai de color dorado mientras que una Katana colgaba en su cintura, el chico desconfiado le pregunto- quien es usted? y donde estamos?- le dijo algo desconfianzado lo cual el señor rio- tranquilo pequeño quien soy yo? mi nombre es Alter Redgrave,mientras que donde estamos es un sitio muy lejos de las naciones elementales llamado Tengoku Land (isla cielo)- dijo mientras el chico recapitulaba, hasta que se acordo de algo.

Naruto: pero como es posible si se supone que deberia estar muerto- dijo mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos al recordar todo lo que habia pasado anteriormente, el señor se acerco y le sumio en un abrazo que lo hizo sentir aliviado ya que nunca habia sentido eso lloro en el hombro de aque extraño que por alguna razon sentia que tenia que confiar en el ya cuando se calmo, el mayor iba hablar cuando de repente aparecen 7 personas mas en la habitacion

5 mujeres y 2 hombres, la primera mujer era de cabello totalmente blanco con un rostro angelical sus ojos eran de color dorado, su cuerpo era de infarto ya que tenia unos pechos copa D rozando a D+ mientras que su cintura parecia al reloj de arena su trasero era redondo y levanto vestia un kimono blanco con detallles dorados y miraba al rubio de una forma adorable, esta era la diosa Kami de la creacion de todo.

la segunda mujer era identica a la primera si no que su cabello era totalmente negros y sus ojos tambien poseian este color, su cuerpo era mejor que el de la primera sus pechos eran copa D+ mientras que su trasero era mas grande y firme que el de cami y tenia unas anchas cinturas curvilineas excelentes vestia un kimono negro con detalles rojo y miraba al rubio traviesamente lo cual sonrojo al pobre chico, el nombre de esta mujer era Yami la diosa de la oscuridad.

la tercera mujer tenia el cabello gris mientras sus ojos eran violeta/purpura, su cuerpo era parecido al de las dos anterires si no que un poco mejor sus pechos eran D+ rozando al E mientras que su trasero era del mismo tamaño aunque mas firme vestia un kimono rojo con detalles negros mientras que miraba pervertidamente al chico ademas de guiñarle el ojo lo cual la reaccion del chico fue crear una nueva escala del color rojo, el nombre de esta mujer era Shinigami la diosa de la muerte.

La cuarta mujer se parecia a la primera pero a excepcion que su cabello era un naranja rojizo mientras que sus ojos eran un esmeralda finos muy hermosos a la vista de cualquier persona, su cuerpo era casi igual al de kami solo que sus pechos eran copa C rozando el D su trasero era mas firme que la los demas igualando el tamaño, vestia un kimono dorado con detalles naranja y rojizos ademas de estampado de soles miraba al rubio con ternura y una sonrisa en su rostro, esta mujer era Amateratsu la diosa del sol.

y la ultima mujer era casi identica a Amateratsu, si no que su pelo era un color Negro azabache sus ojos eran iguales de negros como la noches su cuerpo era un poco mejor que la anteriormente mencionando sus pechos copa D rozando el D+ mientras que su trasero era mas grande que el de Kami y Amateratsu comparado con el de Yami e igual de firme que el de shinigami, esta vestida de un kimono azul negro con detalles blancos y estampados de lunas observaba al rubio con unas sonrisadivertida y jugetonas haciendole sonrojar, el nombre de esta mujer era Tsukuyomi la diosa de la luna.

el primer hombre era un moreno de cabello azabache con algunos tintes de morado sus ojos eran ambares, tenia musculos defnidos ademas de una gran estatura aporximadamente de 1,85 cm vestia un traje de samura morado mientras que tres katanas se sontenian en su cintura, ademas de llevar un pañuelo con el Kanji "海" en la cabeza y otro en su brazo con el kanji "戦争". Este hombre era Susano´o el dios de los mares y las guerras.

el otro hombre era un Anciano de piel gris, arrugas ademas que su pelo era rojizo lanudo aunque con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza tenia un trenza a su lado izquierdo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla ademas de poseer una larga barba que le llegaba hasta su estomago no tenia cejas pero lo que mas le sorprendio eran lo cuernos que salian de su cabeza ademas del ojo en medio de la frente y sus ojos eran extraño unos violetas con patrones de circulos, su vestimenta consistia en kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con unos magatamas rojos a lo largo del cuello, poseia un collar identico a estosy en su espalda tenia el mismo diseño en grande de sus ojos ademas poseia un Shakujo, este hombre era Hagoromo Ōtsutsukio como se le conocia el Rikoduo Sennin ( el sabio de los seis camino).

Kami: Naruto-kun mucho gusto mi nombre es Kami, el hecho de porque estas aqui es porque eres el descendiente de ellos Alter y Hagamoro- dijo, mientras naruto todavia no entendia- mira naruto-kun como eres descendientes de ellos posees un poder casi nunca visto y por lo tanto te van a entrenar unas personas para que seas un formidable guerrero y poder proteguer a tu mundo de cualquier amenza nunca antes vista- dijo mientras naruto comprendio y solo estaba en shock antes de hablar ahora fue el turno de Yami.

Yami: Naruto-kun mi nombre es Yami mi hermana tiene toda la razon, asi que te pedimos que aceptes nuestra propuesta y unos regalos que te dejaremos nosotros para tu entrenamiento y tu vida- dijo mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que el chico reaccionara y respondiendo al abrazo dijo- bueno pero quiero que me expliquen todo vale?-a continuacion le contaron todo desde la epoco de Alter hasta la actualidad naruto estaba impresionado y shock aunque muchas estrelas se presenciaban en sus ojos- SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, Oji-san eres increible- dijo mientras Alter Redgrave sonreia- bueno naruto ya que sabes toda la historia dime acepta?- le dijo mientras el chico repondio con mucha seguridad.

Naruto: pueden contar con todo mi apoyo Yami-sama, Kami-sama, Shinigami-sama,Amateratsu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Susano'o-sama- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia los demas sonreian mientras que shinigami tomo la palabra- Naruto-kun tranquilo ami me puedes llamar Shinigami-chan si quieres- dijo en un tono seductor mientras que kami la reprendia por su comportamiento y el pobre chico se sonrojaba y susano'o , Hagamoro y Alter estaban riendose. Despues Kami dio un paso adelante y hablo.

Kami: bueno Naruto-kun, mi regalo sera darte un nuevo elemento que sera el **Hikariton**(Elemento Luz) ademas que darte todo el conocimiento sobre la historia ninja , ademas de una habilidad secreta que despues descubriras de que se trata- dijo mientras le daba un beso a naruto en la frente y lo cubria un destello blanco alrederor de el despues la que tomo un paso adelante fue yami que dijo- bueno Naru-kun mi regalo sera darte un nuevo elemento **Yamiton** (Elemento Oscuridad) ademas de darte un Dojutsu mejor que el Byakugan y Sharingan solo por debajo del Rinnegan este Dojutsu se llama **Kurogan** (Ojo de la Oscuridad) ademas que posee las habilidade de los dos dojutsus mencionados- dijo mientras que le robo un beso de labios al chico que simplemente se sonrojo un destello negro lo cubrio y sus ojos cambiaron a negros con Dos tomoes Morados y un punto en el centro (como el sharingan pero cambien los colores y ya) .

La siguiente en pasar fue shinigami quien se acerco al rubio y dijo- bueno Naru-kun mi regalo sera darte una nueva energuia llamada Magia, ademas de darte unos pergaminos con las magias mas poderosas que exsisten, pero hay una magia en especial que es la **Dragon slayer** es una magia perdida que solo es eseñada por los dragones, ademas si llegases a encontrarte con un dragon y este te enseña si este es un Dragon de elemento podras comerte literalmente los ataques de este elemento y te dara mas fuerza- dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios, mientras que el rubio quedaba impresionado, Amateratsu dio un paso adelante- Mi regalo para ti Naru-kun es añadir las llamas a tu Dojutsu cuando llege a un nivel superior ademas que podras invocarme cada vez que necesites mi ayuda- mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios, la siguiente y la ultima en pasar era Tsukuyomi.

Naru-kun mis regalos para ti son tres, primero agregare a tu Dojutsu el genjutsu mio el Tsukuyomi cuando alcanze cierto nivel de poder de tu dojutsu, mi segundo es hacerte inmune a todos lo Genjutsus posibles ademas de darte unos pergaminos que contienen Genjutsus de nivel D hasta Nivel SSS+ ademas de contener los Genjutsus Definitivos como el de **Inzagi** y **Izanami **\- dijo mientras le daba un beso y naruto le agradecia, el siguiente en pasar fue Susano'o- a ti no te voy a besar- dijo adqueado mientras que las diosas se partian de risa con hagamoro y el dios de la tormenta lo miraba con enojo.

Bueno Mocoso mi regalo para ti es darte estas tres espadas, dijo mientras delante de el habian tres espadas (son las de Roronoa Zoro del anime one Piece)- estas bellas se llaman **Wado Ichimonji,**_**Sandai Kitetsu y **_**Shusui **_\- _dijo mientras el rubio las admiraba mirandolas detenidamente-ademas tambien te voy a regalar 2 estilos de kenjutsu el primero es **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū (Estilo de espada del Honorable Cielo que Vuela) **y el otro es el **Santoryu (Estilo de tres espadas) **ademas de darte un taijutsu unico como es el de **Senso no Ken (Estilo de Combate:Puño de la Guerra)- **dijo mientras posaba su palma de la mano en la frente del chico al momento las tres espadas desaparecian y aparecian tres pergaminos.

Bueno Naruto-kun mi regalo sera entrenarte, juanto a algunos "conocidos"- dijo mientras, naruto lo miraba con una sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos, una luz se hizo presente en el lugar cegando la vista de todos mientras que Hagamoro y Kami sonreian ya que sabia que era eso, cuando la luz se apago revelando a 8 personas de las cuales dos eran de cabello color rojo, otra de cabello color rosa claro, tres pelinegros y dos pelicastaños. todos se miraban confundidos pero el rubio al darse cuenta de quien eran el pelinegro y el pelicastaño casi se desmaya, lo que salio de la boca del peli castaño le saco una gota en la nuca al peli rubio.

Madara-teme, sabes donde demonios estamos- dijo mientras señalaba al ahora conocido Madara, que era un hombre de aproximadamente de unos 35 años con el cabello dejandolo crecer hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura vestia una armadura roja mientras que sus sandalias ninja eran negra sus ojos eran un color rojo con unos tres tomoes en ello este era el legendario Madara Uchiha y uno de los dos fundadores de konoha-Hashirama-baka, callate que no tengo nada que ver con esto- dijo al ahora conocido hashirama que era un hombre de unos 35 años al parecer vestia una armadura ninja de color rojo al igual que la de madara mientras que en tenia el simbolo del clan senju este era Hashirama Senju Shodaime Hokage y junto a Madara el fundador de Konoha.

Los demas veian esto con diversion y una gota bajando por su nunca, no fue hasta que Hagamoro hablo no se callaron- Ey ustedes dos dejen de pelear - dijo mientras que les daba un coscorron a los dos mandandolos al piso no fue hasta que un pelinegro lo reconocio junto al otro castaño- TOU-SAN!- gritaron mientras que fueron a abrazarlos nadi entendia nada hasta que Kami hablo- bueno antes que nada me quiero presentar ante todos ustedes soy Kami- dijo mientras los demas miraban con confusionantes que madara respondiera- pero porque estamos aqui? kami-sama- pregunto, mientras que Kami le contaba todo lo sucedido las reacciones fueron distintas de Madara rabia y enojo por todo lo que habia pasado el niño sus Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan giraba peligrosamente, la de Hashirama decepcion y triteza, decepcion por todo lo que le habian echo pasar en Konoha y tristeza por lo que vivio a tan corata edad el pequeño.

la el pelirosa estaba furioso y triste por todo lo que habia tenido que pasar el chico a tan corta edad, la de una mujer con cabello color rojo tristeza mientras que lagrimas salian de sus ojos abrazando al chico que se sentia incomodo, junto a ella una pelinegra en las mismas condiciones, el otro pelirojo miraba con tristeza y coraje todo lo que le habian hecho pasar al rubio finalmente los hijos de Hagamoro veian esto con una rabia inigualable puesto que no entendian como podian existir personas que pudieran hacer sufrir a otras como al rubio. despues de un rato kami volvio a tomar la palabra despues de todo lo que habia pasado.

Kami: bueno los he llamado aqui para que sean los senseis de Naruto-kun y otra persona, que dices aceptan?- dijo mirandolos, Hashirama dio un paso al frente y respondio- conmigo puedes contar para lo que sea, hare de naruto el mejor guerrero y hombre que exista en el mundo y la historia shinobia cuenta con eso Otouto- dijo sin pensar a los cual naruto quedo en shock antes que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos y se lanzara a abrazar a Hashirama llorando en su pecho este ultimo correspondio al abrazo mientras que todos miraban con ternura y Madara con ¿celos?, este ultimo dio un paso al frente y respondio.

Madara: como Dijo Hashirama-baka, contaras con todo mi apoyo y te hare mejor guerrero y persona que el ademas sere mejor Nii-san que el o no?- dijo con un sonrisa impresionando a todos ya que no utilizaba ese mote despues que murio Izuna el rubio respondio con un sonrisay dijo- claro que si Nii-san te superare a ti y a Hashirama-nii-san- dijo con una determinacion sacandole una sonrisa a todos, luego paso la mujer peliroja-yo Mito Uzumaki prometo cuidar bien de ti y educarte de la mejor manera junto a Shinoa-chan, Naru-kun- dijo con cierta ternura al chico que se sonrojo, Mito era una mujer de unos treinta años peliroja con unas curvas pronunciadas unos pechos copa D rozando el D+ largas,cremosas y hermosas piernas ademas de poseer un rosto angelical y un kimono Blanco con destalles amarillos.

Shinoa: yo Shinoa Uchiha juro educarte y cuidar bien de Naru-kun como lo dijo Mito-chan- dijo la pelinegra que era una mujer de unos 25 años piel blanca como todos los uchihas el cabello le cai hasta la cintura dejandolo en una cola de caballo sus pechos copa C rozando copa D mientras que su trasero firme se adecuaba al kimono sus largas y torneadas piernas eran muy hermosas mientras que su rostro era angelical, el siguiente en pasar era un pelinegro muy parecido a Madara pero distinto a la vez ( si raro pero tiene sentido es Indra me da pereza describirlo).

Indra:yo Indra Otsutsuki prometo entrenarte para que tu dominio de tu Dojutsu sea superior al de Madara y casi igual al mio- dijo con un sonrisa arrogante mientras el rubio asentia con un sonrisa el siguiente en pasar fue el peli castaño hermano del pelinegro- yo Asura Otsutsuki prometo enseñarte a manejar todos lo que se de Ninjutsu y cuando seas grande Senjutsu- dijo mientras que el chico lo miraba con un sonrisa y esta fue devuelta por el peli castaño, finalmente paso un peli rosa que aparentaba tener unos 17 llevaba una bufanda blanca con detalles de color Naranja unos músculos desatollados y un abdomen igual vestia una chaqueta que dejaba al descubierto su trabajado torso dio un paso adelante- yo Natsu Dragneel prometo entrenarte fuertemente en la magia **Dragon Slayer **de fuego y rayo ( Yeahhhhhh Madafakas a que no creian que iba aparecer nuestro pelirosa idiota de todos los tiempos, a la de rayo me refiero a fusionar el fuego con el rayo como natsu lo hace no que puede ser un dragons slayer como lo es laxus) dijo mientras el rubio quedaba impresionado ya que se suponia que esa magia solo era enseñada por los dragones eso queria decir que el pelirosa fue entrenado por uno.

el ultimo en pasar fue el pelirojo- yo Ryuken Uzumaki el **Shodaime Uzukage** (primera Sombra del Remolino) prometo que te entrenare en el taijutsu, Kenjutsu y Fuuinjutsu de nuestro clan el uzumaki, nuestro taijutsu se llama **Aka Uzu no Ken (**puño del remolino rojo) y el Kenjutsu se llama **Dansu Chimeki-teki Uzu (**Danza mortal del Remolino)- dijo mientras el chico miraba con fascinacion por que acababa de conocer al Shodaime Uzukage, cuando salio de su asombro llego una Aguila y le dijo a kami- Kami-sama he encontrado a la chica que me habia mandado a buscar- dijo mientras con suavidad posaba a una chica de cabello rojo carmesi piel blanca que estaba poco a poco empezo abrir los ojos mostrando unos verdes que se encontraron frente a los azules de Naruto que se habia acercado ella se sonrojo al ver al rubio con un sonrisa.

Naruto: mucho gusto Naruto Uzumaki y tu?- dijo con su clásica sonrisa mientras la chica respondía tímidamente- Rias, Rias Gremory- dijo mientras se sonrojaba, los adultos vieron esto con un sonrisa el chico respondio- bonito nombre Rias-chan, pero que haces aqui?- pregunto con curiosidad, la chica se quedo callada hasta que lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos hundio su cabeza en el pecho del rubio llorando, quien solo le acariciaba en forma de consuelo- sniff...mi nii-san...sniff...el...snifff- dijo llorando hasta que despues de un rato de tanto llorar se quedo dormida- Doku lleva a la chica a descansar - le ordeno la diosa a la águila que asintió y monto el cuerpo de la chica en su espalda.

Kami: bueno chicos se preguntaran quien es la chica que acaba de llegar?- dijo recibiendo el asentimiento de los demás presentes en la habitación- ella al igual que naruto posee un mangata el de ella es el **Hakai No Mangata **(Mangata de la Destrucción) asi que creí que seria buena idea reunir a los dos y entrenarlos- dijo mientras los demas se quedaban sorprendidos excepto Alter que ya conocía esto puesto que la diosa se los dijo-bueno otro tema a tratar, naruto-kun quieres quieres tener la sangre de Hagamoro y Alter? conservaras un 15% de sagre uzumaki ademas la sangre de los Namikazes ya no estara en ti- dijo mientras el rubio quedaba pensativo. antes de responder.

Naruto: seria un placer Kami-sama, ademas dejar de ser parientes de esos bastardos que supuesta mente eran mis padres- dijo mientras kami asentia, y le respondio- bueno Naruto prepárate para el ritual mientras nosotros arreglamos todo lo necesario- dijo mientras se preparaban quince minutos despues ya todos estaban listos incluso rias desperto, lo que era Kami estaba al frente de Naruto, Alter y Hagamoro estaban diagonal atras al rubio los tres conformaban un triangulo con Naruto en medio de todo aparecio un simbolo extraño en el suelo que empezo a brillar de manera intensa de color gris continuación de esto Kami dijo- **Eien Kinjutsu Shinsei: Yuketsu o kinshi (Jutsu Eterno Celestial: Transfucion de Sagre prohibida)**\- a continuacion unas gotas de sangre de Hagamoro y Alter cayeron al suelo y se dirigieron hacia naruto.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir el chico se puede describir como el infierno, cuando las gotas de sangre entraron en el sintio como su piel se quemaba y se regeneraba de una vez, sus huesos se destruían y volvían a reconstruirse y como una por una de su celulas se quemaba estaba a punto de rendirse cuando de repente una Llamara de color Dorado salio despedida al cielos y dentro se escucho la vos del chico - NO ME RENDIRÉ! NUNCA MAS!- dijo mientras a llamarada se apagaba poco a poco y podian observar la silueta del chico pero su cabello antes rubio ahora era blanco su piel se volvió mas blanca y sus ojos azules pasaron a ser purpuras mientras que los bigotes de sus mejillas ya no estaban paso de medir de 1,45 cm a 1,50 cm era rodeado por una fina capa del fuego visto anteriormente solo alzo su mirada para verlos a todos y compartio una sonrisa antes de caer desmayado y la capa de fuego se disolvía.

"_lo logro, en verdad lo logro" _pensaron todos con una sonrisa antes de llevar al chico a una cama mientras que después procedían a contarle todo a la chica (toda la historia del mangata y todo eso pero a ella la van a entrenar Mito, Shinoa y Alter la razón la sabrán el próximo capitulo).

* * *

En el Mundo real una Semana despues de la muerte de Naruto.

Oficina del Hokage.

Naruko: Oji-san ya estoy aqui? para que me llamaste?- pregunto la chica rubia que como siempre mantenía su hiperactividad, el anciano solo la miro y con un suspiro le dijo- Naruko-chan, cuando fue la ultima vez que viste a Naruto?- el sabia la respuesta pero tendría que decirle a ella de la muerte de su hermano el semblante de Naruko cambio de uno feliz a uno fastidiado- tsk el Monstruo ese, porque te preocupas por el no es mas que un demonio y ya. la ultima vez que lo vi fue el lunes de la semana pasada- dijo con un odio, mientras que el Anciano alzaba una ceja ante eso puesto que naruto siempre habia sido buen hermano mayor ademas fue el lunes pasada que Naruto murio.

Hiruzen: Naruko. puedo saber porque te refieres asi a Naruto-kun- el le estaba siguiendo el juego porque sabia perfectamente del porque de su actitud- me refiero a lo que es el, Oji-san puedes creer que golpeo a un chico por algunas horas le rompio la nariz le dejo morada un roto mientras que le bajo varios dientes- dijo con desagrado al acordarse de lo que paso ese dia Hiruzen estallo- NARUKO NO DEBERÍAS SER ASI CON LA MEMORIA DE TU HERMANO EL LASTIMO AL CHICO POR QUE SE PREOCUPA DE TI Y TE DEFENDIÓ! ACASO NO RECUERDAS CUANTAS VECES EL NO TE DEFENDIÓ DE LAS TURBAS DE ALDEANOS QUE TE PERSEGUÍAN EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS SOLO PARA SER UNA HIPÓCRITA EN SU MEMORIA! NARUKO TU HERMANO NARUTO ESTA MUERTO Y EL ULTIMO RECUERDO DE EL FUE COMO LO TRATASTE AL IGUAL QUE LOS ALDEANOS!- grito el Sandaime, mientras que Naruko abria los ojos de la sorpresa al darse de cuenta que tenia razon pero las lagrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

Luego el Sandaime se calmo y dijo algo que la rubia quería escuchar- pero mírale hay una posibilidad que tu hermano este vivo- la rubia dejo de llorar y alzo la cabeza mostrando unos ojos cristalinos pero con un pequeño brillo de esperanza en ellos- mira Nauko lo que te voy a contar a continuación espero que lo guardes en secreto y no me interrumpas hasta que termine vale?- le pregunto y la pequeña asintió- Naruko hace seis años paso la tragedia que cambio la historia de la aldea el ataque del **kyuubi no Yoko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas)** eso fue el 10 de octubre cuando Naruto-kun y tu nacieron, el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze se enfrento a la bestia arduamente pero no podía matarlos ya que los **Bijuus (Bestias con cola) **son masas de Chakra con consciencia asi que decidio sellarlo en cuatro partes, pero no lo iba hacer en unos niños huérfanos si o que los sello en sus propios hijos, el poder se dividió en tres partes destinadas a ti y a tus hermanos Menma y Natsumi, mientras que el alma fue destinada a Naruto- dijo mientras que observaba la mueca de impresión de la pequeña quien trataba de asimilar lo anteriormente dicho y cayo en cuenta de algo lo cual hizo que abriera mas los ojos- veo que ya lo comprendes si Naruko tienes familia ademas de Naruto, tu eres la hija de Minato Namikaze el **Kiiroi Senko (Rayo Amarillo)** y Kushina Uzumaki la **Aka Shishio Habanero (la Muerte roja sangrienta, creo)** y hermana de Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Uzumaki Namikaze Natsumi y Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, no te pudiste criar con Menma y Natsumi porque los muy desgraciados del consejo pusieron entre la espalda y la pared a tus padres que querían que crecieran los cuatro pero no pudieron pe ante todo ellos te aman- dijo mientras las pequeñas lloraba de felicidad al saber que tenia familia y la amaba pero todavía estaba confusa sobre lo que naruto podria estar vivo- pero oji-san porque dices que naruto-niisan podria estar vivo- le pregunto la pequeña al Anciano.

Hiruzen: por una simple razon Naruko-chan hay un sello especial que localiza el chakra de un **Jinchuriki (sacrificio humano) **y el del bijuu cuando revise el sello descubri que el Chakra de Naruto y el Kyubi es muy debil pero eso significa que estan vivos asi que Naruko le pedi el favor a uno de mis tres estudiantes que te lleve de viaje de entrenamiento y busquen a Naruto el se llama Jiraiya el Gamma Sennin.- dijo mientras por la ventana aparecía un adulto de unos 40 años cabello largo pelo blanco y vestia una gabardina roja el era uno de los **Detsou sennin (tres legendarios sennin)- **Jiraiya te la presento como tu sabrás ella es Naruko- dijo mientras el sennin saludaba y el sandaime procedió a decir- bueno Naruko-chan y jiraiya-chan los dos van a partir de su entrenamiento dentro de unos tres dias Naruko es hora de que conozcas a tu familia- dijo mientras que con Naruko y Jiraiya caminaban al compuesto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

* * *

Compuesto Namikaze-Uzumaki.

En el Patio del complejo observamos a dos Niños estos eran Menma y Natsumi quienes estaban practicando control de Chakra , detras de ellos estaban el Yondaime Hokage y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki, pero detuvieron su entrenamiento cuando aparecieron tres personas la cuales eran Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya y por ultimo una niña que los chicos no conocian pero los adulto sabian quien era perfectamente, la primera en reaccionar fue kucshina quien se lanzo a abrazar a la chica con lagrimas, mientras que sus hijos miraban con confusion esto Minato fue el siguiente en reponerse.

Kushina: Naruko-chan! perdóname! por no estar ahi cuando mas me necesitabas perdóname por favor Naruko-chan- dijo mientras la abrazaba la pequeña se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento y termino cediendo al llanto mientras correspondía al acto de afecto , minato fue el siguiente que hablo- Chicos saluden a su hermana, Naruko Namikaze-Uzumaki- dijo mientras los chicos quedaban en shock para luego gritar- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- eso se escucho hasta en suna, la prima en reponerse fue Natsumi quien fue corriendo hacia su mama y su hermana para darles un abrazo- Nee-chan ahora en adelante sere tu hermana mayor te protegere sin importar que- dijo mientras que la rubia respondió con una sonrisa, minato procedió a explicarle porque no pudo criarse con ellos tambien les conto de su hermano mayor por unos segundos (Naruto) las reacciones fueron casi iguales de los dos pequeños Tristeza,ira, Rabia,odio Etc... aunque Hiruzen les conto sobre el sello y alli una leve esperanza creio en los dos prometiendo que lo iban a encontrar tambien le comentaron del entrenamiento que iba a tener naruko al principio pero despues de que Minato la convenciera acepto.

Luego todos se fueron a dormir Minato y Kushina al de ellos, Menma al suyo mientras que Natsumi y Naruko compartirian cuarto pero todos cinco compartian un mismo pensamiento sin saberlo "te encontraremos Naruto".

* * *

Lugar desconocido.

?: Amo, ha despertado "el"- dijo una persona encapuchada mientras que el lugar era iluminado apenas por una vela mientras que la oscuridad era presente en el, a continuación una voz hablo-Gracias por decírmelo, pronto muy pronto volveremos a luchar- dijo la voz mientras que unos ojos azules brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad antes de desaparecer en un Zumbido.

* * *

**FELIZZZZZZZZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO RETRASADO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES BUENO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO QUE DESDE HACE RATO TENIA QUE SUBIR BUENO CHICOS OTRO TEMA QUE QUERIA TRATAR ERA...- el autor no termino de hablar ya que Ana lo interrumpe.**

_**Ana- mis queridos lectores la votación sobre proyectos a futuros se cierra la proxima semana a si que...-no termino de hablar la rubia cuando de repente una morena se le adelanto.**_

**Angelika-los resultado de esta votacion saldran a luz en el perfil de Chaos-kun asi que...- iba hablar pero el hermano pequeño la interrumpio para decir.**

_**jimmy- bueno dejemonos de parlotear asi que... ADIOS NUESTRO QUERIDOS LECTORES- dijo mientras que los demas decian con una sonrisa**_

**Sayionara/_Sayonara/Sayonara/_Sayonara.**

**Atte: Mangata No Chaos**


End file.
